


Enemy

by venndaai



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Danger Kink, F/F, Power Imbalance, Season/Series 03, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Chrisjen makes a bad joke.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



“So- wait, that makes you Secretary-General, doesn’t it?” Bobbie asked, voice swooping a little at the inherent hilarity of that. 

“Technically not until they swear me in at Geneva,” Chrisjen said, a little aggrieved. “Then yes, I get to clean up Errinright and Sorrento-Gillis’s pile of shit. Fuck,” she hissed, at nothing in particular. “Couldn’t those fucking aliens give me three seconds of vacation before starting another crisis? Would that have killed them?”

“Madame Secretary,” Bobbie said, in a deep, sonorous voice, and for a moment Chrisjen was red-hot with what she told herself was rage. 

“Yes, I’m enemy number one now,” she said. “Since you’re going back to a planet that doesn’t appreciate you. Maybe you should just take me out now.”

“What?” Bobbie said, sounding genuinely caught off guard. The flicker of victory stirred Chrisjen on. 

“I’m the de facto commander in chief of Earth right now. The MCRN is accepting you back, grudgingly, not showering you in medals like you deserve.” _Because I pressured them to take you back. When I could have pressured them to keep you out. Keep you with me, where you’d get everything you deserved, but instead you’re leaving me, because I’m not that kind of bad person._ “And as of this precise moment, Earth and Mars are still at war. Maybe you should just take me out. Then you’d be welcomed back as a hero, and I wouldn’t have to shake hands with a fucking bobblehead and pretend to welcome his very profound words of wisdom.”

She snorted, and brushed irritably at her jumpsuit, and then realized that it was very quiet in the cabin all of a sudden. 

She looked up. Bobbie was sitting very still, and her eyes had gone distant. Chrisjen realized, with the slow, creeping fear of a small rodent seeing the sweep of a winged shadow, that she was considering Chrisjen’s words. Chrisjen was suddenly very aware of the woman’s height, and the curve of her muscles under the metallic skin of her jumpsuit, and the way each of Bobbie’s movements was as deliberate as an eagle’s dive.

It wasn’t anger that rushed over her then, and it wasn’t entirely fear, either. There was something hot inside the ice. 

Bobbie stood. Chrisjen couldn’t stop herself from flinching slightly away. 

“Don’t joke about things like that,” Bobbie said. “Madam.” And she walked out of the room, her magnetic boots clanking. 

Chrisjen tried to get her breathing under control. She could feel blood flushing her face. 

She knew that Bobbie would never hurt her. Knew it with the same certainty she knew that the sky was up, the ground was down, and the sun would rise each morning.

But in space, none of those things were absolute. And for a moment, she had been unsure. And it had been…

Interesting.


End file.
